


Do you believe in miracles?

by Istilldontcareaboutmyname



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Shane Madej, Author might have watched the Crossfit video one too many times, But mostly that one part, But who can blame me? It's prime material, Empath Ryan Bergara, Gen, Hurt Shane Madej, Main Character almost dying, Might as well use up my free-time, Might be OOC, Might expand more later, Necromancer OFC, Supernatural Elements, Warlock Shane Madej, We can't leave the house, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istilldontcareaboutmyname/pseuds/Istilldontcareaboutmyname
Summary: When a shoot goes wrong, it's up to outside forces to help right the situation.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara & Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, but only mentioned in passing, if you squint, past Shane Madej/ Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I greatly enjoy all those demon!Shane fics and edits, but I had this idea brewing for a while now. What if Shane was an angel? Multiple fics on that. But what if he was one of the big guns? Like Michael, for example. God knows he gets called Lucifer plenty of times. This idea might correlate to a scene in one of my other works, in "It runs in the family", where Michael is a tall man living in Chicago, and he regularly gets together with Azrael and Lucifer, to get drunk and bash their Father.

The location was similar to all the others before. Old, dilapidated and most likely to have squatters. And that was exactly what happened. Wild-eyed and dishevelled, the man looked like he had not seen sunlight in a few years. He was waving around a knife that looked more like bone than actual metal, and Shane, always brave and stupid, stepped in front of him before he could really assess the situation. The other man moved, sudden and unexpected, and there was a blinding white light, both Shane and the attacker falling onto the dirt. Ryan was moving before he even registered it. Both he and TJ reached Shane at the same time, turning him over.  
“You looked worried, fellas.” There was a knife impaled into his stomach. Blood was running down his chin and he looked like a corpse. He tried lifting his hand to touch Ryan, but he only got halfway there, before it fell back down, powerless. “Ryan. Call that number, please. Do it now, before it's too late.” His voice sounded weak and gargled, and his eyes were slowly getting unfocused.  
He reached for his phone, only managing to unlock it on his fourth try. He knew what number Shane was speaking about. The warlock had made him swear an oath that he'd call it when they got into trouble. He had laughed it off back then.  
It felt like ages before the other person picked it up. A female spoke into the receiver, accent foreign and vaguely European.  
“Shane...”He sobs into the call before she can ask again who's calling her. “He's...he's been stabbed. There was a light, and now I think...I think he might be dying. I can't lose him.” TJ and Mark are trying to keep the taller one awake, but the empath can feel it. The air is dark and pressing down onto him, choking him with the sense of imminent death.  
“Fuck! Can he still speak?” He hums out a response, the truth of the situation hitting him. “Put me on speaker. Now!” He can hear bottles clacking and papers rustling in the background while she yells for a man to prepare a spell. “Shane! Do a statis spell! I might not get there on time!”  
And Shane listens. He starts speaking in Latin, needing to halt after almost every sentence. But there's a pale lilac light enveloping him. He closes his eyes, and suddenly, he just freezes. Ryan shouts in terror, surging forward, almost dropping his phone. Mark feels around Shane's neck, and breaths out a sigh in relief, shoulders slouching.  
“He's still alive.”  
“Thank God.” The woman speaks up, startling all of them. “I'll be there in a minute.”

Blue flames suddenly appear, and from their circle, a woman steps out. She's dressed in a black robe, and he must have woken her up with his call. She's tall, pale, and her blonde hair is up in a pony-tail, that chimes with every step she takes. She rushes up to them, falling to her knees near Shane's still form. There's a heavy bag slung over her shoulder, and when she looks at Ryan, he's taken aback. Glowing red stares at him and all that runs through his head is _vampire_. Just after they had been attacked, a vampire, a powerful one, judging by the trophies braided into her hair, is mere inches away from his bleeding friend.  
“I can still help him.” She sits back up, smiling at him. She put down her bag onto the ground. Standing up, to look around. She approached the other body, circling him, then she kicked the body with a sneer. “Bloody demon. Lucifer will be happy to have you back.”  
“Who are you?” Devon finally broke their silence. The woman turned back to them, smiling at them.  
“I'm Helena. Necromancer. I went to school with Shane.” They all introduced themselves, slowly moving away from his still co-host.  
“Can you help him?” He asks, unable to move from where he was sitting, holding onto the taller man's hand.  
“Hopefully. I brought everything I need for the ritual, but there may still be complications.”  
“How can we help?”  
“Get rid of all the electronics from here. They might break if we leave them here.”

He's left to help her set up the ritual. She hands him a bunch of herds, and tells him to make a circle, then pulls out a bottle full of red liquid. She pulls down Shane's shirt, revealing more muscle than he had expected or ever remembered seeing. Dipping her fingers into the bottle, she starts drawing symbols onto sweaty skin. Ryan, finished with his task, moves closer to her, supervising her every move.  
“What are you doing?”  
“An Enochian summoning ritual. I'm calling back the part of him that was ripped out by that blade.” She froze for a moment, looking fondly at Shane, running her clean hand through his hair. “You aged like fine wine, handsome.” That grabbed his attention.  
“How do you know him?”  
“We went to school together, back in Poland. We met at the gates of the school, and for ten years, we were inseparable. Even dated for a few. I got sent there because it was the best option out there for me, and he was drawn to it.”  
“Why?”  
“The professor I apprenticed under was an archangel. And true vessels tend to draw in each other. Old man Azrael was fond of us both. He was the one that thought me how to do this.” He nodded along to her response. He was shocked. True vessels were the only forms archangels could take shape in their world.  
Helena handed him her bag and pulled him up in a standing position.  
“You can't be in the same room as the ritual. The light might be blinding for normal, mortal eyes.” He wanted to protest, but she wouldn't budge. “Please, Ryan. He'd be devastated if he hurt you in any way.” That got him. He left to join the others, standing around anxiously, waiting for the ritual to finish.  
A pillar of light appeared suddenly, and everything began to shake around them. And just as soon as the light came, it was gone. They looked at each other, shock still controlling their features, then rushed back to Shane. They heard Helena shout something, and then came face-to-face with a floating, winged Shane. An alive Shane, who had three pairs of massive, golden wings sprouting from his back. Helena was kneeling on the ground in front of him, shoulders shaking. The angel turned to them, smiling down warmly.  
“Welcome back, Michael.”


	2. "We met at the gates of the school"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil backstory, because the muse apparently bit me in the ass, and won't let go.

The gates of the school are looming over him and his mother, and he's scared. His mother ruffles his hair when he tightens his hold on her hand. He's opening his mouth to ask her to go back home when two more people appear. A man, who looks like a skinny Santa, and a girl roughly his age, looking around in awe.

He might be staring at them, but her eyes glint in the sunlight in a way he had never seen before. She snaps her head in his direction, eyes narrowing. Shane steps closer to his mother when she tugs on the old man's pants, telling him something. He nods, and the girl was gone from his sight. There's a sudden current of cold air passing his side, and she appears in front of him, hand stretched out.

“Sunt Elena!” He only understands half of it, but he gets her meaning.

“I'm Shane!” He shakes her hand, beaming at each other.

* * *

He teaches her English, while she teaches him Romanian and French. She wakes up at the crack of dawn, and he chases after her with her scarf or coat, because _I don't care you're half vampire, you can still get sick_. They have different classes, Shane learning to use his magic while Elena trails after the necromancer teacher, an old man named Azrael.

She starts calling herself Helena when people mispronounce her name one too many times, and he tries to be more outgoing, like her. She sticks out her tongue at him, then throws a book at Shane when he tells her that little fact.

* * *

They are walking around one day in the halls, theorizing about the application of the statis spell on someone near death to save them. They are fifteen and maybe have crushes on each other, and he towers over her now, limbs awkward and voice cracking.

A little kid, around eleven, walks up to them. He's the only student in the school who has empathic powers. He has a thick, Russian accent, and he pieces together sentences with a little difficulty.

“You're glowing. Even your emotions are too bright to handle.” He tells Shane, face serious. They look at each other, surprised, then Azrael walks up to them, asking to see them in his office.

* * *

There's an underground cemetery near the school, that somehow still has thriving plants in it. They discovered it when they were twelve. Helena used that place to practice on puppeting skeletons around, while Shane just idly levitated and changed stones around. Then he started setting them on fire.

“So, the archangel Michael, huh?” Ironically, they are leaning against a statue of an angel, shoulders brushing.

“Yep.”

“The Commander of the Heavenly Host.”

“That one.”

“Are you in shock?”

“Absolutely. Aren't you?” They turn to stare at each other, eyes wide.

“Just settling in.” She reaches up to run a hand through his hair, and he collapses into her arms, sobbing softly. She huffs out a small laugh, circling her arms around his shaking form. “Not very angelical of you.”

“Shut up.” He mumbles into her neck, holding onto her shirt for dear life. They stay like that for what seems like ages, seemingly trying to merge into one being, when Shane finally speaks up again. “Does this change anything?”

“No. Were you expecting me to get down on my knees and adore you?” He starts laughing, finally sitting up from his hunched position. There must be something in his expression, because she just smirks at him slyly, hand moving to cup his face. “Maybe if you ask me nicely. But to me, you'll always be the boy at the gates who was too scared to let go of his mother's skirt.”

He couldn't stop himself from leaning in to kiss her. He feels her smile into the kiss, raising her other hand to play with his hair.

* * *

“Would you light this for me?” They are eighteen and back at the angel statue. Sprawled out across his lap, open books are forgotten around them. He shakes his head with a fond smile, running a finger across her cigarette.

“One day, these are going to come back and bite you in the butt.”

“So be it. I'll transition easier faster then.” She snarks back, and he swats her side in response.

“Why are you so impatient in becoming immortal? Think you can share some with me.” Helena scoffs at that, sitting up. She shuffles around until she's facing him in his lap. She presses a kiss to his chin, and his hands move to cup her ass.

“Why am I even in love with you, you huge wet blanket?” She whispers into his ear, voice low and husky. “I'm never going to immortal. There's an expiration date out there for me too. But I'm willing to spend my ridiculously long life cheering you up if I have to.”

He twists them, slamming her into the grass below. She smiles up at him, something glinting in her wine-red eyes he can't exactly place, and he leans down to kiss her.

* * *

He catches her staring off into the distance one evening, and he knows. This is it, for now. Her smile is sad when she finally turns to him, and he pulls her into a hug.

“I know.” He whispers into the silence, and she nods into his chest.

“I won't be able to do it if we remain like this.”

“You don't have to.”

“I promised you I'll be there for you. That I'll help you. And I won't be able to do this. I'm not willing to fuck this up.”

“Then let us have one more night.”

* * *

“Don't you dare become boring again without me.” They are standing in front of the school gates, this time to leave it behind.

“I wouldn't dream of it.” He bends down to hug her, and they barely catch themselves from kissing. “I hate this.”

“Me too.” She steps back, hands still on his arms, eyes shining with tears. “Go and make a name for yourself. I just have a feeling you're destined for great things.”

* * *

There's a pale pink scar running across his stomach where he'd been stabbed, but otherwise, his body still looks the same. He sighs, letting his shirt drop back down, and steps out of the bathroom, bracing himself for the storm called Ryan Bergara to hit him. He doesn't expect the shorter one to tackle him into a hug, his whole body shaking.

“Why your ex?” Is his first question out of the many. Shane thinks that their parting hug might have lasted a little too long if Ryan starts off with that.

“She promised she'll be there for me, no matter what. And she never goes back on her word.” They grow silent for a while, then a memory hits him, and he lets out a small laugh, shaking his head at his timing. "You must feel like you're staring at the Sun up close."


	3. This is not a chapter, just an AN!

Due to the deadline for my Bachelor's thesis approaching, I have limited free time, so apologies in advance for shorter chapters or not posting at all. But due to the fact that I have so many ideas and I love entertaining people, you can now contact me on Tumblr (https://www.tumblr.com/blog/stilldontcareaboutmyname)! Ask about the plot of my fics and other things at you wish to know about, and read random snippets I come up on the fly. I'd love to share more with all of you!

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I know I said I was going on hiatus, but then the Corona virus happened. My uni closed until the middle of April(hopefully only then) and I got sent home with a sudden buttload of free-time on my hands. And now I have other chapters hopefully going up soon for my other works, so stay tuned!


End file.
